Give Love A Try
by HollyKalina23
Summary: J.O.N.A.S./ Lynnie is Stella's other best friend. She's a bit different than you might expect and she is the girl who says 'Love's a distraction'. What happens when she is introduced to the Lucas boys? Slight JoexStella but not the main pairing. Two-shot.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs I use by real musicians, any characters or places.  
**

**Claimer: I do own the plot, my OC Lynnie and all story rights.**

**

* * *

**

You know, it sucks when I'm the only girl in my all girl Math class that actually pays attention. I always pay attention, even with the stupid gossip going on in front, behind and beside me. I've often wondered why Ms. Rayne didn't call them out on it and give them detention. From that I've heard, she comes down pretty hard on the boys.

See, my name is Lynnette Amy Mars but I prefer Lynnie. I have light brown hair that falls to the middle of my rib-cage and curls a bit at the ends. I also have green eyes. If you consider wearing the school uniform properly wierd, then I'm wierd. I've also been labelled the 'Math Geek' but I dont wear glasses.

My best friend, Macy, who was one of my two best friends, was wayyy hyper since she heard the news of .J.O.N.A.S. coming here. I love Macy to death but she needs to get over those boys.

Okay, I'll admit it. They're music is pretty good.

I heard from Macy that her our other best friend, who I didn't see much due to her schedule, Stella, is the stylist for Nick, Kevin and Joe Lucas. Been best friends with them since they were all little. I didn't mind that. Stella is a cool girl so I liked her based on personality and kindness that she and Macy showed me constantly. Stella has a couple of classes with me but I have no-one in Maths.

I like to spend my time getting my homework done so I can just relax and read.

Oh, did I mention I love to play the guitar? Oops. Guess I forgot.

My parents want me to slow down and have fun with everyone else. Pfft, like I'll listen. I can be very stubborn. I don't want to 'have fun' because I have to focus on school if I want to go down the right path for me.

Horace Mantis is a big private school. Plenty of spots to be quiet in. I'm a big regular in the library so I took the time to know the librarian, Miss. Jamie, who works there and let me tell you, you'd wish she could be your best friend. She might be near her thirties but she sure knows how to be understanding and doesn't mind that I'm serious me wonder why she's still a 'Miss'.

When someone starts talking about boys, I tune them out extremely hard. Love is only a distraction so why bother with it?

Some of the gossip worked it's way to my brain, no matter how hard I tried to shut it out. "I can't believe the J.O.N.A.S. boys are coming here!" I heard a girl squeal behind me.

"I know. They're totally going to be all over us," Another said, confidently. I didn't want to say that her statement would be wrong. I knew she was just dreaming anyway. I mean, come on, they're famous stars. Like they're going to notice a boring old fan flagging them down.

I sighed. Figures. Just as I'm starting to get use to being at Horace Mantis, some new 'rockstars' come to relieve me of duty, as I like to call it. If someone is picking on me, it means one more kid is let off the hook.

The bell rang loudly and every girl started bolting for the door, some even forgetting their bags. I shook my head and bent to grab my school bag, putting my maths work inside. I was startled, however, by the screams of all the fan-girls in the school running past the door before I heard the exclaimation of who I assumed to be the famous boys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Man, is it cool for guys to scream? I chuckled lightly, imagining the boys running, or at least trying to run, away from my school's crazy 'J.O.N.A.S. Fan Club'. Ms. Rayne was sitting at her desk, reading her latesr copy of OK! Magazine, which just happened to be about our school's newest editions. I rolled my eyes. The school was getting alot of publicity just because they enrolled some famous rich boys.

* * *

It felt nice to have the wind on my face as I walked around campus at lunch. I didn't need to eat much so all I had was an apple. Call me crazy but I just can't go without an apple.

My favourite place to be on campus would have to be the big oak tree at the back of school that faces this big lake where I see some local residents fishing. When I'm having a bad day, I just come and sit out here with a good book or look up at the clouds.

Today, I decided on reading a book recommended by Stella, _Interview With A Vampire_. I didn't know the author. The school's copy was old and worn so the author's name was gone.

I started to read. The stress of today melted away into the book and I completely forgot about everything. Time, school, work, friends, eveything. I love the feeling of having no weight on my shoulders.

"Lynnie!"

My head shot up at the sound of my name and I saw Stella running over with three guys.

Two of the guys had dark brown curly hair, one of them wore a sweater. The other guy had semi-long, straight, dark brown hair and was wearing a bow-tie. I mentally giggled. No boy here would be caught dead with that on.

"There you are, Lynnie! I've been looking for you for an hour," Stella said, coming to stand by me with her hands on her hips and giving me the 'Why-are-you-so-hard-to-find?' look. I smiled sheepishly.

"Stell, you know I'm always out here reading or looking at the clouds," I retorted, watching her as she had a look on her face, like she was mentally smaking herself, and blushed. I laughed and Stella glared.

"Well, _Lynnette_," Stella used my full name with emphasis as I glared, "This is Joe, Kevin and Nick Lucas." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. I looked back over at the boys and they wore smiles on their faces but I could tell it was from being nervous.

I decided to have a little fun with that.

"You know, boys, I'm not the type to go all fan-girl on you. That's Macy's job," I told them, turning back to my book. I saw them gape out of the corner of my eye and smirked a little, rolling my eyes. I can't believe they thought I'd do that.

"HEY!" I heard a voice yell.

Nick, Kevin and Nick started looking around for it's source while Stella and I sighed. "Macy, get out of the tree," We said in perfect unison.I heard a small 'aww crap' before Macy hopped down in front of us, camera in hand.

I held my hand out, not even looking away from the book. "Camera, Macy."

Macy sighed and put the camera in my hand. "Good Macy." I said.

I was surprised Macy was so calm but then Macy saw the boys looking at her and me. Lets just say I couldn't leave her outside for a couple of reasons but I didn't think she'd be able to concentrate on work with what just went on. Her Mom came to pick her up.

End of story.


	2. Detention

The next few weeks went by smoothly. The fan-girls had quieted down and each Lucas had me in at least one class. I was suprised to find out Joe was taking fashion and design with Stella and I had a feeling she was making him. I didn't let it show though.

Okay, maybe I did but it was only through my laughter.

Stella had shot me a glare and I ignored her. I was used to it.

Macy didn't spend as much time around us anymore. I think it's because she was, and still is, embarrassed about fainting in front of Nick, Kevin and Joe. I also caught her behind a bush last Monday with a video camera, spying on me and Kevin as we were walking around campus.

She still hasn't gotten her camera or video camera back yet. Don't trust her with them. Even if I'm in them, she'll post them on her stupid fan website. Sorry, I hate having too much attention.

Lately, I've been getting this weird feeling whenever I'm close to Nick. I don't get it but I've never felt it before. I don't want to admit to myself what I think it might be. I'm sort of scared and confused.

Today was as normal as ever. Something was up. You never even hear the words 'Normal Day' from me or anyone I know. I was out by the oak tree again, reading the _Interview With A Vampire _sequel.

The last few days, I've noticed Stella talking with Nick and Kevin in private much too often. They must be planning something.

But today was different.

None of them would be able to talk to me without stuttering or having to make an excuse to leave me. Macy was just as clueless as I was, if not more. When I asked her about Stella's behaviour, she simply said Stella had never acted this way.

The bell rang in the background, successfully pulling me from my thoughts. I sighed and picked up my belongings before stalking off to class. Maybe Stella and the boys would be different by tomorrow.

* * *

If I forgot to mention this before, I'm sure as hell mentioning it now. I hate Math class.

After having to pull about twenty paper aeroplanes out of my hair, due to Tracy Lee in the back of class and her friend, Anna, I had to deal with the gossip again. Usually, I could block it out but this time the entire class was gossiping about me, just because I'm friends with Nick, Kevin and Joe.

There were comments like 'I bet they feel sorry for her so they're hanging out with her' and 'What makes Lynnette so special the .J.O.N.A.S. boys would want to hang out with her?' I laughed quietly when I heard that last one. It was from a girl in the middle of class named Mary. She was the school's 'Pop-Queen's' second hand girl.

But the one that had me really and truly mad was made by the actual 'Pop-Queen', Samantha Lanae.

"I bet that freak is just trying to get close to them so she can steal their money."

Can anyone guess how pissed I was? Congratulations to you.

Before anyone could stop me, I was out of my seat and in front of her desk, punching her square in the face. She, of course, fell over backwards and on to the floor, holding her nose. I smiled in satisfaction when I saw blood coming from under her hand as she staring up at me, frightened. "Don't you dare say I'm using them. They're my friends. I'd never do anything like that because I'm nothing like you," I snarled at her, surprising everyone in class as well as myself. I've never been this impulsive and it felt good to do it but I knew I could only do it once in a while.

Ms. Rayne came over and dragged me out of class, with a little struggle on my part. Ms. Rayne refused to let me go and dragged me all the way to the headmaster's office. Once there, she knocked twice. I heard a quiet 'come in' before I was thrown inside.

Ms. Rayne lifted me from the floor and shoved me into an armchair. Then, she proceeded to complain and whine to the headmaster.

"Headmasters Matthews, Lynnette here just attacked another student in my class! She should be harshly punished!" Ms. Rayne screamed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What Ms. Rayne failed to mention was, Samantha provoked me by saying I was using my friends just to steal their money. Samantha has been a huge pain to me ever since I first started here, as I'm sure you know from Miss. Jamie, and I finally had enough. I'm not the first girl to hit Samantha, even Macy has and she wasn't punished harshly, just given a small detention," I stated, making Ms. Rayne stare at me.

Headmaster Matthews sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "I believe Lynnette is right, Charlotte. Lynnette, I won't let this go but I won't punish you harshly. You will have detention tomorrow afternoon and we will notify your parents of your detention."

I smiled at Headmaster Matthews but Ms. Rayne scoffed and stormed from the room. Once the door was shut again, Headmaster Matthews spoke again but with a hint of pride in his voice. "I think your parents will be proud of you."

I laughed as my grin grew bigger. My Dad would love to hear about this.

After a minute, I decided to leave. I thanked the Headmaster and walked outside to the big oak tree. Ms. Rayne wouldn't let me back inside after that display in the Headmaster's office so I had a little time to myself.

Last week, the school's council thought it was a good idea to put a bench next to the tree, facing the lake. Everyone agreed with it so now, we have a bench.

I sat down on the bench and just started day dreaming.

**-Day Dream-**

_"Lynnie!" Someone yelled. I turned around to find Nick running towards me, his bag swinging behind him and a wide smile on his face. I smiled and waved to him. Nick arrived by the bench and sat next to me. He seemed nervous about something._

_I could see it in his eyes._

_"What's wrong, Nick?" I asked. He looked at me seriously before sighing. _

_"Lynnie, I want to try something and please, please don't be mad with me," He said, staring straight into my eyes. I 'm lucky I wasn't Macy. I think she would have fainted, big time. _

_Nick leaned closer to me, his eyes slowly closing. I leaned to him as well, my eyes already closed. His hand came up to caress my cheek and I knew in just a few seconds I would feel him sweet, soft lips upon my own. _

_Our lips were just about to brush when I was thrown out of my day dream._

**-End Day Dream-**

I jolted back in my seat, my eyes refocusing on my surroundings. The lake was right in front of me, still looking beautiful. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, feeling another paper plane in my hair. I struggled to pull it out of my hair without ripping it. I hate wasting paper if I can afford not to.

Once I got the plane out, I was about to refold it and put it in my bag when I saw a message written on it in Nick's handwriting.

_'Hello Beautiful. Could you meet me at my house tomorrow after your detention? I heard about it from Stella. She somehow found out from Ms. Rayne after class. Nick x'_

For some reason, those two beginning words made butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

I think it's finally time to make it official. I've fallen in love with Nick Lucas.

The wierd feeling, the butterflies, the _blushing_. My God, they all make sense now. Now I've fallen in love. Something I swore to myself I'd never do. Nick's face appeared in my mind and I shook my head, trying to clear him from my thoughts with little success.

Something still nagged me from the back of my brain. Why was I invited to go to the fire house? I'd only been there once before and was, somehow as the boys say, immune to Frankie's pranks. Frankie just didn't want to prank me and in return, I acknowledged the fact he was nice.

I'd actually gotten him to behave around Nick, Joe and Kevin. Maybe he was bugging them again so they wanted me to settle him down.

My Mom wouldn't mind if I went out, just as long as I have my phone and I say I 'had fun' where-ever I was, I'd be alright.

Stella was waiting outside my detention today, along with Macy. You know, it just occurred to me how different the three of us are from each other. Stella is the Chief of the Fashion Police, Macy is the Queen Jock and I'm just the plain old nerd. I sighed in confusion. I'd never understand how we're attracted to each other.

Stella and I took Macy home first. We didn't want her fainting on us or the guys. Plus, that would just be embarrassing for her. It's a good option for payback but I chose against it. When we left Macy's, Stella was remarkably quiet. The entire way to the fire house, Stella refused to utter a word.

Things were getting suspicious.

Joe was waiting for us outside when we arrived. He saw Stella and I down the road and waved. Stella waved back, smiling brightly. I looked back and forth between the two, wondering when one of the will finally let slip they like the other.

"Stella! Lynnie! I'm soo glad you're here! Everyone else locked me out until you guys came. I have no idea what's going on," Joe whined. I giggled a little bit.

Hey, if you had just seen a guy, who's about eighteen or so, whining about being left out, you'd be giggling too.

"Joe, they had to lock you out for good reason. You'd mess everything up otherwise." Wow, Stella finally said something. Joe looked at Stella with a really confused expression before he turned to me, silently asking if I knew anything. I shook my head at him.

The door unlocked behind Joe and Kevin came outside, smiling. "Hey Lynnie, Stella. Joe, you can come back inside now."

Joe beamed and immediately rushed in the door. Stella sighed before grabbing my wrist, dragging me inside. I saw all the lights were turned off and someone closed the door behind me. I jumped.

Then, I heard quiet singing.

_"You,_

_You're like driving on a Sunday._

_You, _

_You're like taking off on Monday._

_You,_

_You're like a dream,_

_A dream come true._

_I,_

_Was just a face you never noticed._

_I,_

_Was just trying to be honest_

_With myself,_

_With you,_

_With the world..."_

"Happy Birthday, Lynnie."

I jumped in my spot and squealed a little bit. The voice that had been singing was on the other side of the room but now he was behind me.

The lights flickered on and I saw my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, Stella, Nick, Joe, Kevin and Frankie all smiling at me. I looked at them all in confusion before I checked the calendar on the wall, my brain registering those words said into my ear.

There it was. June 23rd. My birthday.

Mom came over and hugged me tightly, whispering a 'Happy Birthday' in my ear. My father came over as well, hugging me and telling me how lucky he is to have a daughter like me. I blushed quite noticeably. Mom, Mrs. Lucas and Frankie laughed at me while Mr. Lucas just chuckled quietly. Bless him.

"Did you actually **forget** your own birthday?" Nick asked me, coming from behind me to give me a hug.

I hugged him back. "Sorry, I had **someone **on my mind," I whispered in his ear without thinking. I immediately blushed and let go of Nick. He seemed dazed by what I said. I tried waving my hand in front of his face, only he didn't respond. "Ah, anyone wanna help me here?"

Kevin, Joe and Frankie came over and dragged a still dazed Nick away. I bet he doesn't even feel he's being dragged. I watched them leave until I felt eyes on me. I turned my head to see my Mom and Dad looking at me, small smiles on their faces.

My Dad had a knowing glint in his eye. "You like that boy, don't you?"

I blushed again and looked pleadingly at my Mom and Mr. and Mrs. Lucas but they all had the same glint in their eyes. They knew and even if I tried to deny it, they would never believe me. I sighed. "Thanks Dad. Why don't you yell it out do Nick can hear?"

Now, my father is the most understanding person in the world. He's always there for me and wants to look out for me. But he didn't need to say that, of all things, in front of Nick's own parents either.

My Dad just laughed. "Maybe I will then." Mom slapped Dad in the chest, silently telling him he'll get hell if he does.

"Thanks Mom," I said. She just looked at me.

"So when are **you** planning to tell Nick how much you like him, huh?"

I stared back at Mom. "Umm..."

"You have to tell him soon, Lynnette."

"I know, it's just... I think I kind of already did."

Mom smiled sympathetically at me.

"Well, seems someone's not all 'spacey' now," I heard someone say by the door. I looked in time to see Joe get hit upside the head by Kevin and Nick, with Nick slightly blushing. I giggled at them all.

"Joe, Stella, Frankie and Kevin? Do you think you can help me with the cake for a moment?" Mrs. Lucas asked sweetly, giving me a smile. I knew what she was doing and silently thanked her. Joe, Frankie and Kevin all went to the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. My Mom looked at Dad.

"Well, we have to go and get something from upstairs so we'll be right back," Mom said, smiling at me the same way Mrs. Lucas had and dragged Dad up the stairs. Nick looked at me and I looked down. Things were starting to become awkward.

"Thanks for remembering my birthday," I said quietly but Nick still heard me.

"I could never forget," He whispered, coming over to hug me again. Damn, this family loves hugs. I felt two fingers come under my chin, lifting it so I was staring at the deep brown eyes of Nick Lucas.I felt my heart flutter in my chest. Does this boy know what he does to me?

"Lynnie, when you said earlier that you forgot your birthday because you were thinking of someone, who was it?" He had to ask that question, of all questions. I tried to break my gaze from Nick but his hand refused to let me move at all.

"Nick..."

"Lynnie, please, I need to know."

"Please don't make me answer now."

"Please, Lynnie."

"Nick..."

"Lynnie, I care about you and I want to help you any way I can but I can't when you won't-"

"Alright! It was you, okay? It was you I've been thinking about all this time!" As soon as those words left my mouth, I slapped my hand over it and felt my eyes go wide. Nick stared at me, his face frozen in shock and... relief? Why would he be relieved?

"Lynnie, what are you saying?" He tilted his head to the side, looking rather cute.

I blushed and mumbled my reply. "I really like you, Nick. But if you don't feel the same about me, we can always be just-" I was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with my own. My eyes widened at the softness I felt and the arms pulling me closer to Nick.

Soon, I relaxed and returned the kiss with the same passion Nick was giving out. I felt him smile against me. I slid my arms around his neck while deepening the kiss.

Too soon for my liking, Nick broke the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled. "So, what happens now?"

Nick just stared at me, a grin playing on his lips. "Well, I want to ask you something and I hope you say yes," He paused for a second to watch my expression, "Will you be my girlfriend, Lynnie?"

I think my mouth dropped open because Nick closed it for me. I could only nodded as tears welled up in my eyes from the happiness I felt. Nick smiled happily and leaned down to press his lips against my own.

Nick pulled back and said, "Now that that's sorted out, how about you and me go and get some of that delicious cake my Mom made for you?"

I laughed and ran into the kitchen, dragging my new boyfriend with me.

Now, a few months later, I'm happily with Nick. Everyone knows that we're dating and a few people, including Samantha Lanae, have tried to separate us but none have succeeded. Macy stopped being all 'fan-girlish' and even shut down her fan site. Kevin is really proud of her. Did I mention they're going out now? Opps, guess I forgot. Now, if Stella and Joe will just admit their feelings, we might just have a new couple walking in the halls of Horace Mantis Academy.

* * *

**Wow, this was alot longer than I expected. I'm so glad I was able to finish this today so I could post it up. **

**I'd like to ask my readers something. If I post a story about Stella, the kind with abuse but always has a happy ending, would anyone read it? I absolutely love Stella and I wish I didn't think is this idea but I'm still wondering should I post it or not? Write your answer in your review.  
**

**Also, I need anyone who visits my profile to take my poll because I can't update my Back-up singer or Spy? story without it and I want you guys to have some input to the story. **

**And please review this. They're may be a series if I get enough reviews.**


End file.
